Maybe they do have a heart
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: Clarisse's full mortal halfbrother dies in iraq and who's there to comfort her? Non other than ares! I dont own! R


She stood there, staring at the coffin. _You won't cry, _she kept telling herself. _You _don't_ cry, for goodness sake! _But following orders was never her strength. She blinked back tears but one fell onto her dress. She looked down and saw her dress- plain lacy black. Her vision was blurred, not only from her tears, but also from the lace over her face. She never wore a dress, not even as a toddler. Her mom knew her heritage and accepted that dresses were a huge no, but for this, she made an exception.

She mentally cursed. Her brain was on overdrive, trying to find somebody to blame. _Her dad? No, he _creates_ war, not forces people to join. Herself? Did she do something to make him want to risk his life? Hopefully not. The person who shot him? Not really. If the idiot didn't join, he wouldn't have been shot. _She stopped trying to find somebody to blame because she _knew_ who was in fault, she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

It was her stupid brothers fault. He was mortal. He wasn't a god, or even a demigod. Why would he do that? But again, she knew the answer.

Because he thought that he had _some _Ares in him. He wanted to prove that he could fight for a good cause. She knew that when she told her mom about the war and she got all the attention, so in case she died, she would have some happy memories, that he would be jealous; he always was. She was the first born, half god, and to him, most loved.

Truth was, _she_ was jealous of _him_. He never had monsters chasing him, never had ADHD or dyslexia, lived with both of his parents, never got kicked out of a single school, didn't feel the need to punch anyone and everyone, and he was liked.

She was never good at making friends. She was violent, hot headed, a bully, had anger issues, and her dad was least liked. She had Silena, but she died trying to be a stupid hero. Sure, she could work with Annabeth, but they had more of an alliance. All she had was Chris. She loved Chris, don't get her wrong, but it would be nice to have a friend. Somebody who was close enough to be her sister, someone she could confide in, and someone who cared about her. People tended to shy away from her, thinking that she didn't know what they said about her.

She vaguely heard a cough behind her. They wanted to fill the hole. She couldn't leave. She kept telling herself that it was all a mistake, and he'd pop up out of the coffin at any second, and he couldn't do that if they filled the hole. Once they filled the hole, it would be confirmed: Her all mortal half brother, George, died in Iraq.

"You're dismissed." She knew that voice, but why was it her? Probably to yell at her saying that she's supposed to be tough not a wimp. She internally flinched. If there was one thing she was scared of, it was him. Almost as if reading her mind, he said, "Oh just look at me. I won't do anything to you."

She carefully turned around. "My lord," she said respectively, while bowing.

"Oh, get up! No need to bow." She stood up and saw he had on black. This wouldn't be unusual, but it was rather fancy. He looked like a typical mourner, but she knew different. He didn't even know George.

"With all due respect, what are you doing here?" He looked her up and down then at the coffin, as of to say _Well, isn't it obvious? _She clarified for him. "You don't even know him. Why would you be mourning?"

"True," he started. His voice was so nonchalant she wanted to hit him, but she knew that would only end badly. "I don't know him. But you're my daughter in a time of need. I came to support you." He said this as if she was tree and her favorite teddy bear had been ripped. _This_ ticked her off. She let her anger show.

"Oh! Came to support me, did you? Where were you when Silena died? Where were you when I was in a life or death situation and it was leaning towards the enemy's victory? Where were you when I really needed you? Don't use the '_I'm forbidden to see my children' _crud, because you're here now!" Tears were pouring down her face out of anger and sadness. She was ashamed.

He looked at her calmly, which surprised her. She expected to at least be hit. "Because you're you, and I knew you could get through that."

She was about to point out that she could handle this (even though she couldn't), but he beat her to it. "Now that the second Titan War is over, nothing is here to distract you from this. You don't know anybody here except your mom and she's too sad to do any comforting."

"So? I'll live. I can handle this. I'm a big girl." She glared at the man, who just kicked a pebble, nearly missing the hole.

"Are you sure about that?" She nodded but her eyes were filling with tears, so she didn't look tough. The mad did something that nobody would ever dream of happening.

He pulled her into a hug. "You know, it's ok to cry. I understand." So she did. No, she sobbed. She let all her tears out that she had been holding ever since she heard the news. The man whispered words of comfort in her ear while rubbing her back. It seemed as though he was happy she broke her tough girl act. He then kissed the top of her head.

Boy was this man full of surprises today. But as the girl looked up at the man's face, she saw that he really did care about her and loved her. She saw only sympathy, so she squeezed him tighter.

And for the first time of her life, in Ares' arms, Clarisse felt safe.

**How was it? It was inspired by a dream and didn't come out like I wanted to but oh well.**


End file.
